The Plan
by Amy Kristell
Summary: Voldemort has a plan which has brought Hermione to Panem. There, Hermione will face danger and create new friends in the midst of a bloody battle while trying to uncover the plot which has brought her there in the first place.
1. Intro

Voldemort was on his chair thinking of a way to destroy Harry Potter. After being revived at the graveyard, he possessed a new body but the failure of a brilliant plan using the Triwizard Tournament was really unnerving. He knows a few things about the Potter boy and he knows a certain weakness of his. How can the boy stand having his friends face danger or even death because of him? And that's where he got his idea. Calling Wormtail closer, he told him the plan and gave him his instruction which might be the key to end his enemy.


	2. District 3

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going there at the Dursley's? I do hope you're alright. I'm doing very well here at my parent's house. By the way, I would very much like to remind you about our essay in Potions and History of Magic. I hope that you've already started on your homework. I'm already finished with mine._

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the note on Hedwig's leg, who had just previously delivered Hermione's letter from Harry. As soon as Hedwig took off, Hermione plopped down on the bed and started reading a book. Not long after, Hermione put the book down and stared out the window. It was a beautiful day to be outside for a walk. She pocketed her wand and took off for the park.

There were no people around as she walked down the street. There was nobody to be seen either when she arrived at the park. It was quiet for a little while until Hermione arrived near a clump of trees. There was a faint ticking sound that grew louder and louder. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _It was coming from the tall bushes on the opposite side of the park. Then the figure of a man holding a watch in one hand and a wand in the other emerged from the bushes, glaring at Hermione. It startled Hermione that she stumbled into the trees as the ticking sound grew deafening. It made her dizzy as the sound bounced around in her head but she didn't stop running. After a few minutes of passing through branches and tripping on tree roots, the sound finally stopped and Hermione's head stopped spinning as she emerged from the trees into a clearing on the other side; but it seems more like a new world.

The ground under her feet slowly turned from grass to rock as she made her way toward the houses. The buildings weren't like anything she's ever seen. They were tall, bright, and technologically advanced. The place seems deserted though. She turned around and faced the trees to get back to the park but there was a fence blocking her path which she was sure wasn't there before. She turned back around and saw a girl about her age coming out from one of the houses. She wore a pretty yellow and blue dress and she had ribbons in her black wavy hair. Hermione ran forward and caught the girl's attention.

"Excuse me," Hermione said. "I'm very sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where I am?"

The girl looked at her puzzlingly. "Uhmm… What do you want to know? You're in Panem, District 3, Music Microsystems Department. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Hermione and I don't think I belong here."

The girl gave her a skeptical look. "So does everyone. I'm Lectra by the way. Why aren't you in your reaping clothes?" She pointed at the mudstained jeans and jacket Hermione was wearing. Hermione looked at herself with surprise and noticed a bunch of twigs in her hair.

"I don't know how this happened. I was just running through those trees and…"

"Never mind that. Come inside and I'll lend you some of my clothes since the reaping is about to start."

"Thanks… I guess," Hermione said as Lectra led her into the house. After Hermione had changed, Lectra sat her down in front of a mirror to fix her hair.

"By the way Lectra, what's this reaping you've been talking about?"

"Okay, Hermione. I know we all don't like it but pretending it doesn't exist won't make it go away." Hermione looked at her questioningly. "Wait. You seriously don't know? Maybe you really don't belong here," Lectra said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Hermione said pointedly.

"If that's the case, where do you come from?"

"I don't know. I arrived here through those trees but when I tried to return, all I found was a fence. I think I may have been transported here by someone." Hermione was thinking of the man with the watch.

"Okay then. We'll try to get you back after the reaping because we'll be in big trouble if we're late."

"But what _is _this reaping thing you're talking about?"

"It was created by the Capitol. Every year, a boy and a girl tribute from each district get chosen to take part in the annual Hunger Games. There are twelve districts so that means twenty-four children from ages twelve to eighteen are thrown into an arena to fight to the death where only one survives. And another thing, it's all on live tv."

Hermione was quiet for some time. "So, there's a chance for _you_ to get chosen?"

"Yeah, but the chances are small since there are a lot of us. I'm actually more scared for my sister who had entered her name a lot more times. Lectra looked at the clock. "Oh, we'd better go. It's almost time."


	3. The Reaping

Hermione and Lectra ran outside and to the village square. It was very silent and tension was in the air. She followed Lectra to the area where the other fifteen year old girls were. Hermione didn't worry much because her name wasn't in the glass bowl where the tributes would be chosen. She looked at Lectra who nodded assuringly at her older sister who was at the seventeen year old crowd of girls.

Then the mayor came up a podium positioned at the front where everyone can see and read the History of Panem and the Hunger Games as well. Hermione found it interesting and also very harsh. She also started to notice other people on the podium including a woman with short hazel hair and a lady with bright orange hair and heavy make-up.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" The lady with the bright orange hair said on the microphone. "I am Keidi Crystal and I am truly honored to be District 3's escort. I know all of you are _very_ excited to become tributes and represent your district!" The silence continued among the crowd. "So… without further ado, let us choose the female tribute!" Keidi walked over to a glass bowl and fished out a slip of paper.

"Trix Watt!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Lectra wasn't chosen. She turned to look at Lectra but when Hermione saw her, she was crying. It turned out that Trix was Lectra's sister. Trix went up the podium bravely but Lectra ran to her before she got there.

"No! Trix, you can't go!" Lectra sobbed.

"I'll be alright, Lectra." Seeing her sister cry seemed to break through the wall that held Trix's tears.

"Any volunteers?" Keidi's voice rang out.

No one volunteered.

Hermione couldn't stand the sorrow of the sisters, even if she had just met them. She then raised her hand like she was going to answer a question Professor McGonagall raised in class. "I volunteer."

All heads turned in her direction. Keidi seemed amused. "Well, get up here girl." The crowd parted to let Hermione pass. She made her way to the podium and as she passed Lectra and Trix she saw the bewilderment in their eyes. She quietly climbed up the stage and faced Keidi.

"Tell us your name dear," Keidi said.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said in the microphone.

The audience looked at each other in confusion. Of course nobody knew who Hermione was but Keidi didn't seem to notice.

"For our male tribute," Keidi inserted her hand into another glass bowl. "Terry Copper!" A boy with dark hair went up the podium. "Any volunteers?" Keidi asked. The crowd was silent. "Very well then. We now have our District 3 tributes!" Everybody clapped their hands together, not because they were applauding, but because they had to give their 'Hunger Games Spirit' or some Peacemaker will whip them. The mayor then reads the Treaty of Treason and the anthem starts playing and Hermione was brought into a room in the District 3 Justice building. It had white sofas, a glass table, and it was air conditioned. As Hermione was making herself comfortable on one of the sofas, the door opened and Lectra and Trix entered.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Lectra said as she approached her.

"But you didn't do anything wrong, Lectra," Hermione said as she stood up.

"I shouldn't have brought you to the reaping. You don't even belong here."

"It's okay. It's gonna be alright."

"No, it's not. It's all my fault!"

"Lectra, you did nothing wrong. And stop being a baby," Trix said to her sister.

"Can't you see? Hermione doesn't even understand the situation she's gotten herself into. They're gonna kill her! She's gonna die and she doesn't even deserve it!"

"No one deserves the Hunger Games Lectra," Hermione said. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Trust me." Lectra hugged her and so did Trix. After some time, Lectra and Trix were asked to leave and Hermione was brought to the train station. There were cameras everywhere as Hermione entered the train. She was brought in a room where she was allowed to freshen up so she took a shower and wore a brown shirt and a black skirt. She made sure her wand was with her as she went to the dining room with Keidi. They had a talk about the games over dinner. Sandra, the woman with the short hazel hair who was their mentor, was going on and on about their strategy that Hermione eventually found herself daydreaming about Hogwarts and her best friends Harry and Ron. Will she ever see them again?"


	4. Training

Hermione was watching the recaps of the reaping with Terry, Keidi, and Sandra. They were drinking tea in front of the television as they were nearing the capitol. She tried to memorize the competition and particularly remembered the girl from District 12 who volunteered for her sister; which she thought was kind of the same with what she did for Trix.

After she had her makeover, they dressed her in a shiny silver dress that appeared to be made of billions of tiny microchips. _But it can't possibly be real microchips_, Hermione thought. _That would be dreadfully expensive_. She was also made to wear silver stilettos that matched her dress and her bushy hair, which was made straight, was tied back in a ponytail. Then they led her down to the bottom level of the Remake Center where Terry was also standing with his microchip suit.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked Terry.

"Uncomfortable," Terry replied.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's the material of this dress that makes it kind of itchy…"

"I'm not talking about the clothes. They just gave us a makeover and then they will present us like pageant winners. Then after that they will have us killed."

Hermione thought about this for a while. She had completely forgotten what she was brought here for. What with the makeovers, makeup and the dress. Now that she thought about it, that man with the watch must've been out to kill her.

Hermione and Terry were brought to their chariots and the stylists did their finishing touches.

"Now remember, smile and be confident," Hermione's stylist said to her. "Don't think about training, the Games, and especially don't think about your possible death."

"Hey, don't scare her!" Terry's stylist said.

"What? It's true anyway." Hermione's stylist looked like he was going to say more but fell silent at the glare Terry's stylist was giving him.

The chariots brought Hermione and Terry out into the city. The crowd was cheering madly, but they were mostly cheering for District 2, who came before them. All the tributes looked amazing but District 12's tributes stood out the most. It was really enchanting—their clothes, which were lit with flames that did not burn them up, were bright and dazzling which made it hard to look away from them.

Hermione still brought her wand with her as she went to training. It provided her a sense of security and it reminded her of home. The first station she decided to join was the edible plants station since knowledge and intelligence were always her loyal companions. She walked over to the station and saw that Katniss, the District 12 girl, was already there.

* * *

><p>Glimmer was sharpening her knife rather too hardly. <em>That wasn't fair! <em>she thought. _It was because of that stylist. _If there was anything Glimmer hated more than a mud stained diamond high heel, it was being outshined by anyone, especially by a disgusting District 12 girl. She scanned the training center and saw her there, by the plants station. Glimmer snorted. She went back to her knife sharpening. _Those costumes were not that remarkable. They looked really awkward, burning up like that, _Glimmer tried to reassure herself. _That attention-seeking, trying-hard, lowly, out-of-style… _She turned to the dart board and took aim. Perfect shot. She turned back to the plant station and found the District 12 girl talking to another girl from that district which Glimmer had forgotten. _Whoops! Looks like little miss District 12 has found a friend. Better fix that before they become allies…_

* * *

><p>"Hello," Hermione said as Katniss was correctly classifying a plant. "Hey, you're really good at this."<p>

Katniss gave her a puzzled look. "Thanks. I'm used to identifying different types of plants." Then her eyes widened. "I mean, my mother's an apothecary so I know these things." She looked away and classified another plant correctly.

"If I ever had to choose and ally, it would be you," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"That's very… kind of you to say. But I think it's kind of weird to team up when we would have to kill each other in the end."

"True, but it would also be like choosing the person you would want to win if you died yourself; since you'd be helping each other out. Plus, you could get farther in the Games that way."

Katniss smiled and walked away to another station with Peeta, the boy from District 12. It wasn't really much of a friendly smile, more like a we'll-see-how-things-turn-out smirk.

After the edible plants station, Hermione tried her hand at knife throwing and archery so she could learn some defense. Of course she missed the target a few times and almost hit the instructor but she never really had a chance to practice these arts. She'd probably had a chance of winning if they allowed wands in the Games but of course that wasn't the case.

One time, at the knife-throwing station during training, Hermione released a knife at the dart board. The knife, unfortunately, lodged itself at the wall instead.

"Wow. Impressive. Try it again and maybe you'll be lucky enough to get within a foot's distance of the dartboard," a voice said behind Hermione.

"I'd like to see you try it yourself," Hermione said as she wheeled around and was surprised to find herself face to face with Glimmer, the girl from District 1.

"She was right. I didn't believe it at first but now that I've seen it myself, maybe you are as bad as she said you were," Glimmer said sweetly.

"What are you talking about Glimmer?" Hermione said gritting her teeth.

"Look over there." Glimmer twisted Hermione's head in Katniss' direction. Katniss was watching Peeta painting flowers all over her arm.

Hermione looked back at Glimmer. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm serious. As serious as I am when I say that this knife…" Glimmer took the knife from Hermione's hand. "… is going to hit that cardboard rabbit over there." She threw the knife and it landed right in the rabbit's eye.

Hermione spotted Katniss again at the edible plants station and walked towards it.

Katniss turned to see who the newcomer was. "Hermione, right?"

"Whatever you say Miss I'm-so-good-at-everything-and-you're-not."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Well maybe not to me but to someone else. I believe it's called backstabbing."

"And I believe I have no idea what you're talking about." Katniss turned to the plants the station manager presented to her. "Edible. Edible. Not edible."

Hermione looked at some other plants that the station manager presented. "Birch, edible. Aconite, not edible. Black Lotus, not edible." She looked challengingly at Katniss.

"Baneberry, not edible. Dandelion, edible. Currant, edible," Katniss shot back.

It was clear that Hermione had earned herself an adversary, and how it turned out to be this way, Hermione didn't know. All she knew was she wasn't getting an ally for the Games and she was on her own.


	5. Letters

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :) **

**Don't worry. Hermione and Katniss won't hate each other forever! After all, it was just a misunderstanding. Not to mention a set-up.**

_Dear Ron,_

_ Have you been receiving word of Hermione? She hasn't been replying to my letters recently._

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_ She hasn't been replying to any of my letters either. Do you think something wrong might have happened to her?_

_Ron_

_Dear Ron,_

_ It's quite possible. Maybe we should go check on the Grangers._

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_ My dad will fetch you there and you can stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Then we'll leave to visit the Grangers and check on Hermione._

_Ron_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the Hovercraft that will take her to the arena. She was so nervous that her palms were sweating onto her wand. It took great effort to allow the Gamemakers for her to use her wand as her token. Of course they didn't know it was a wand. They just found it peculiar that someone would want to bring a piece of wood as a token. They were pretty convinced that it held a blade or poison inside but they eventually allowed her to bring it. Hermione wasn't even planning to use the wand because that would mean exposing magic to the world; although she wasn't even sure magic existed in this world.<p>

The hovercraft landed and they took her to the Launch Room. Hermione's hair was bushy again which made her look wild and fierce. They dressed her in clothes which were the same for every tribute. Then Hermione was standing on a metal plate which was being pushed through a cylinder. As she emerged in the open air, all she could process at first was the bright light and the voice of Claudius Templesmith, the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Hermione looked around her. The tributes were all arranged in a circle and in the middle of that was a giant Cornucopia. It was surrounded by all sorts of things that can help them in the arena like food and weapons. Right behind Hermione was the forest and that was where she planned on going. She didn't feel like getting involved in the blood bath that was about to take place. While she was still thinking, the gong suddenly sounded which startled Hermione. Everybody started running around and out of panic, Hermione started screaming.

"_Accio jacket, Accio bag! Stupefy!" _she pointed her wand at the objects and at a boy who was about to hit her with a spear. Then, wishing she had an apparating license, she ran to the forest at full speed leaving a lot of confused looks from the other tributes.


	6. Cato and Clove

_Oh no! What have I done? _Hermione thought as she raced through the pine trees, hair flying behind her. It would be very hard to miss a flying jacket and bag and the red sparks that stunned that tribute. No doubt the entire country of Panem has already seen it. Hermione slowed down to a walking pace. She had already been running for an hour but she didn't dare stop.

After what felt like several hours, Hermione collapsed on the ground. Her heart was pounding hard in her rib cage as she tried to catch her breath. After her struggle to breath was over, she realized how thirsty she was and how dry her tongue felt. Hermione decided to go over what she had. There was the jacket and the bag. The jacket seemed a little too heavy though. Hermione looked closely. Inside the jacket, there were several knives in different kinds and sizes. It should be useful somehow. Hermione wore the jacket and inspected the bag. It was a small drawstring bag that held only a few items: a small pack of crackers, a larger packet of beef strips, a jar of pickles, and night vision glasses. It wasn't really much but at least there was food. Unfortunately, there was no water.

_Aguamenti. _She pointed to her mouth. A smooth trickle of water quenched her thirst and she felt better after each sip. She thought that since everyone knows anyway, what more harm can it do? _Besides, _she thought. _This is a life-threatening situation_.

It was already getting dark — maybe around five in the afternoon. Since the night is near and her legs were feeling like jelly, Hermione decided it would be best to retire for the night. She stood up and circled the area where she planned to sleep and muttered some protective enchantments. No one will be disturbing her for the rest of the night. Sort of.

Hermione woke with a start. The anthem of the Capitol was already playing. Then the faces of the dead tributes will be shown. Hermione sat up from her sleeping position. The cold of the night was penetrating through the two jackets she was wearing and onto her skin. She could really use a blanket or a sleeping bag right now. She braced herself as she prepared to know the ones who died in the blood bath. The anthem ended rather too quickly and the faces appeared. Hermione counted the fallen on her fingers. Eleven. Terry managed to survive. So did Katniss, Peeta, and the girl from District 1. Glimmer, was it? Hermione sighed. So many dead in one day. How does the Capitol even manage to watch this? Hermione lay back down on a pile of leaves that was her bed and went back to her fruitless attempt at catching sleep.

Hermione woke up at dawn. She could barely get any sleep last night and she woke up many times in the middle of the night. The air was so cold and even though she was already wearing two jackets, it still wasn't enough. She sat up and rubbed her still sleepy eyes and had two pickles and a beef strip. She forgot to eat last night because of her exhaustion and it was only until now that she realized she was hungry. But she decided not to eat too much since she would have to save that for later. It doesn't seem like her days in the arena would be ending anytime soon. Hermione wondered if she could've escaped already if she knew how to apparate. But where would she go from there? She still had no idea where she was, but judging from the technology that the Capitol has, it was possible that she was sent to the future. The watch that man was holding must've been a more advanced time turner.

As Hermione was lifting the protective enchantments from the area she was staying after scattering the leaves from her bed to remove any evidences that someone had just been there, she heard a little scuffling behind the trees. She immediately ducked behind a clump of bushes just in time as the couple came walking right on the spot where she had been standing earlier.

"Hmm… I hope we find another tribute to take down soon. I'm getting bored of walking in these trees, Cato." the girl from District 2 said.

"We can't expect to find one so soon, Clove. This forest is bigger than I thought," Cato replied. "By the way, why had you spared that District 3 boy's life?"

"I already told you. He said he could create some sort of security; reprogramming the mines and stuff."

"I just don't like the idea of having an alliance with District 3."

"Don't worry. He's not much of a threat. When the time comes to it, we'll just send a knife through his back."

Hermione gasped in her head. So that's Terry's strategy in staying alive — having an alliance with the careers. She didn't have much time to think about it as Cato was going on about something.

"Yes. And Loverboy. We'd better get rid of him as soon as he leads us to Katniss."

"Of course. How gullible, these people are. Especially that Katniss girl; falling for the lie Loverboy made up." They laughed.

Hermione tensed. She didn't know why but she felt anger as soon as they started insulting Katniss. Then she reminded herself that Katniss was not her friend but an enemy. She made as little noise as she can until she felt a sharp pain on her left hand. A thorn on the ground had pricked her while she was crouching down and caused her to emit a tiny squeal. Cato's head moved a small fraction.

"Who's there?" he said staring at the bushes where Hermione was currently hiding. Clove started to smile happily as she armed herself with two knives. Cato aimed his spear at the bushes. Hermione froze. Keeping quiet won't help. They now know her location so there was nothing left to do but fight.

Clove threw one of her knives and swiftly replaced it with another one on her hand. Hermione dodged and in the process stood up in clear view of her enemy and poised to attack with her wand.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the witch." Cato said it with so much hatred in his voice Hermione thought he was probably trying to insult her.

"That would be a hollow insult since I am a witch." Hermione said glaring at the boy feeling much anger at the two careers. The two flinched at what she said.

"Liar," Clove said.

_Stupefy. _Hermione sent red sparks at her. Clove dodged and Cato attacked. Hermione transfigured the spear into a snake. Fear spread on Cato's face as he saw the snake slither on the ground. He grabbed Clove's hand and they ran from a shower of red sparks Hermione sent after them.

Hermione paused in thought. She would need some really powerful memory charm to fix all this but this world felt so unreal, she almost thought she was dreaming.


	7. It was Time Travel

Harry waited on the doorstep of the Granger residence with Ron and Dumbledore. Harry and Ron immediately went to Dumbledore after they had confirmed Hermione's disappearance. Dumbledore patiently listened to Harry and Ron's story and suggested that they go to the Granger's first. So there they were, ringing the doorbell, getting invited in the house, and sitting on the couch while being served some tea.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore said. "I am very sorry to hear about your daughter's disappearance. Can you tell us about the last time you saw her?"

"It was around nine in the morning," Mrs. Granger said gloomily. "Hermione said she'd go outside for a walk at the park. Then she never returned." Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she said this so Mr. Granger tried to comfort her.

"Where is this park located?"

"It's not very far. Just turn right from here and walk straight until you get to Lunar Drive. Then turn left and that's the park."

"Thank you, ma'am," Dumbledore said while standing up. Harry and Ron followed suit. "If you may excuse us, we'd better get going. I assure you, we'll do all we can to help find your daughter."

Mrs. Granger stood up as well and brought them to the door. As soon as they arrived at the doorstep and Mrs. Granger was back at the house, Dumbledore told Harry and Ron to hold on to his arms and they apparated to Lunar Drive.

The park was empty when they arrived. The grass was a little overgrown and the paint on the swings was starting to peel. Dumbledore started to survey the area leaving Harry and Ron to talk with each other.

"Harry, I was just thinking. You said you saw You-Know-Who rise just last year right? At the Triwizard Tournament."

"Yeah, I did see him. What are you trying to say?"

"Could it be possible that this was You-Know-Who's doing?"

"What?"

"Hermione's disappearance!"

"But why would he be interested in Hermione?"

"Maybe he wanted to get information from her about you. Or he is using her to lure you."

Harry didn't like this idea at all. What if Voldemort really has Hermione in his clutches? One of his friends was in danger because of him. It's not impossible that she is there with Voldemort being tortured right now. Or worse…

"We have to hurry and find her!" Harry said.

Just then they heard Dumbledore approaching them from the trees across the park. "I found this in the trees. Can you tell me if this belongs to Ms. Granger?"

Ron took the book from Dumbledore's hand to examine it. Harry looked at the cover. _A History of Magic._ "This is definitely Hermione's," Ron said. "Only _she _would be caught reading this." He turned the cover and saw Hermione's name inside. "This is definitely hers."

"Then that would mean Hermione was taken against her will since she dropped the book," Harry said worried.

"Hmm. Very nice observation. But this doesn't give much information about Ms. Granger's location," Dumbledore said. They were all silent for quite a while until Harry spoke up.

"Dumbledore, is there anything else in those trees?"

"Why don't we go check?"

The three of them walked over to the trees where Dumbledore found the book. It didn't take them long to find something shining among the grass. It was a golden watch. But when they opened the cover, instead of finding the numbers and hands they were expecting, they instead found a date and other strange inscriptions. "It's a time traveler," Harry said.

"But why would Hermione be carrying a time traveler? And isn't that against the law?" Ron said.

"It is indeed. And that only once again proves our suspicion that Ms. Granger really was taken against her will," Dumbledore said.

"And this person left the watch there to assure that we will find it and try to save Hermione," Harry said.

"And lure us into a trap!" Ron said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that they want us to follow as they left the date and location in the watch."

"So what do we do? Do we travel through time and follow Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not immediately," Dumbledore said.


	8. Allies

Hermione Granger sat at the base of a tree. Nightfall had once again returned to the arena and the temperature was dropping gradually. But this time Hermione was prepared. She had replaced the pickles into the packet of beef strips and moved the beef strips in with the crackers (she didn't feel like eating pickle-flavored beef); leaving her with an empty jar. Using a little trick she learned in her first year at Hogwarts, she managed to keep herself warm by conjuring up a blue fire that burnt continuously inside the jar. This way, she will be able to escape the cold that night has to offer without having to broadcast her location to all the other tributes.

When she woke up the next day, she felt better rested. Judging from the position of the sun, it was already almost noon. After she ate, she decided to look for some berries or anything else to eat because she was getting tired of pickles, beef strips, and crackers and the food supply was running low anyway.

Hours later, Hermione found herself walking alongside a river. Everything was going well until Hermione saw a figure by the water. She inched her way closer to the figure cooling off at the river when the figure turned her head and spotted Hermione.

"Hermione," Katniss said while standing up with a hostile expression. She did not look that dangerous as she staggered and winced at the pain her burns gave her.

"Katniss," Hermione said. They both stood quietly; weapons at the ready—Hermione with her wand and Katniss with her knife. Both of them had the idea that they would have to kill each other but somehow neither of them had the courage to do it.

"Didn't you want me as your ally? I was actually going to consider that thought until you started getting mad." Katniss said. "It was a good thing it didn't turn out well. You could've killed me in my sleep—friends one day, enemies the next."

"Like it was me who started it. Weren't you the one who—"

They heard footsteps. It was definitely more than one person. As the number of footsteps grew louder, Katniss and Hermione were certain a group was closing in on them.

Katniss swiftly rushed to a tree and started to climb. Even with the burns on her hands she was fast. Hermione followed suit and climbed after Katniss. She was not used to this kind of thing and kept losing her foothold but she always manages to regain her hold before she started pummeling to the ground.

It was not long after when the Careers spotted them in the tree—Katniss was already way up while Hermione was still struggling way below her. Then Hermione slipped and was left hanging on a branch. She reached inside her pocket and was shocked to find it empty. _Why did I had to drop my wand at this very important time _she thought. Just as her fingers were starting to lose their hold, a hand caught hers and started to pull her upward.

"You know, when you're climbing trees and the Careers are down there waiting to kill you… don't slip," Katniss said with a smile.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Hermione said as they both scaled the tree together, covering much height before turning to the Careers.

"How's it going down there," Katniss called down at them.

"Well enough. Yourself?" Cato called back.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste," Katniss smiled. Hermione surveyed her burns and had an uncomfortable suspicion. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

"Think I will," he replies.

"Katniss," Hermione whispered. "What happens now?"

"Oh, he won't get far."

As if on cue, they heard a loud snap behind them followed by a thud as Cato hit the ground. Glimmer started to climb the tree herself but stopped as soon as she felt the branches cracking under her feet. Then she started shooting arrows at Katniss and Hermione.

"My bow!" Katniss murmured under her breath so softly that it was almost like it were her thoughts speaking.

"Excuse me, what?" Hermione said as an arrow caught itself in the tree. Hermione was startled for a second then she took the arrow. Katniss took it from her and waved it over her head at the Careers. The Careers were starting to get more annoyed now.

"Oh, let them stay up there. It's not like their going anywhere. We'll deal with them in the morning," Peeta said.

The Careers were hesitant at first but they finally agreed. "Fine. But the wi—" Clove stopped herself. "—the District 3 girl is mine!" she said angrily.

The Careers set up camp at the base of the tree. Katniss shifted her position on the branch but she winced as her wounds sent searing pain through her body.

"Are you all right?" Hermione said.

"I'm good." She tried to open her pack then her eyes widened and she turned paler as pain shot through her again. "Or maybe not." Then a small parachute carrying a small package came sailing down towards her.

They both gasped. Katniss opened the package and found some burn ointment.

"This would be tremendously expensive," she said.

"You must have a lot of sponsors," Hermione said, awed.

Katniss immediately applied some of the ointment onto her burns and sighed with relief.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione broke the silence.

"I don't know. Wait for something to happen?" Small movements in another tree beside theirs were caught in the corner of her eye. Katniss looked and saw a pair of eyes looking back at them.

"Rue," Katniss said—more like whispered.

Hermione turned to the direction where Katniss was looking and saw Rue pointing upwards. She looked up and saw a nest of some sort. Rue was warning them. Katniss nodded and pointed to herself, up at the nest, and down to the Careers. Rue seemed to understand and jumped to the next tree and the next. Katniss then made her way up the tree to the nest. Hermione followed after her.

"It's a tracker jacker nest. Its sting can produce wild hallucinations to the victim, or worse, death," Katniss explained quietly. Hermione nodded. "I'm going to cut it down and hopefully, it will find its way to the Careers. We'll have to cut it when the anthem is playing to prevent them from waking up."

It was a few more moments before the anthem started playing and Katniss set off to work. She started cutting the branch that supported the nest but she wasn't doing a very good job. Despite the burn ointment, her injured hands were still killing her but she tried to cut as fast as she can.

"Here, allow me," Hermione offered. She took the knife from Katniss' and went through the branch, but not fast enough. A stray tracker jacker bit her on the hand and many more were pouring out the nest. Another found her arm. Katniss was bitten a few times too. Finally, the branch was cut and the nest, along with it the hundreds of tracker jackers were sent falling down towards their victims.

Hermione was stumbling down the tree along with Katniss as screams filled the air. The Careers had woken and were running away and waving their hands wildly at the tracker jackers. Hermione struggled to keep Katniss in sight but it was a challenge since the hallucinations were getting stronger. She found her wand on the ground and put it in her pocket. A basilisk was weaving through the trees. She saw Glimmer's skin form lumps because of the tracker jacker venom. The sky turned dark red and it rained blood, blocking her vision and causing her to slip. When she got up, the blood was gone and she saw Katniss retrieving the bow from Glimmer. She remembered running, chasing a hippogriff that was being ridden by her father. Then dementors started chasing her. She fell on the ground and writhed in pain as she saw a death eater perform the Cruciatus Curse on her. It felt like a long struggle before she had finally passed out, not sure which events had really happened and which was only a hallucination.


	9. Allies part 2

**A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner….!**

**Oh well, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it:-)**

It would seem that the tracker jacker venom wasn't done with Hermione yet. After she had blacked out, the nightmares took their turn in tormenting her. She was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress dancing with Viktor at the Yule ball. But when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Viktor she was dancing with—it was Malfoy. He was way too close to her and he was genuinely smiling which was kind of creepy to Hermione. Many times she saw Harry and Ron's lifeless bodies; usually a Death Eater or two towering above them were laughing. She kept seeing the horrors that would happen when Voldemort finally rises. Taking her new fears into account, she saw Cato driving a spear through her body and Clove cutting her up in tiny pieces. Whenever she woke up from a nightmare, she would only find herself facing a new terror. It seemed like it would never end until she saw Professor McGonagall waving a report card in front of her face and telling her that she failed everything and was therefore expelled that she jolted into consciousness.

All she could do with the strength she had left was to open her eyes. Her body was immobilized by pain from her muscles, wounds, and bruises. As she was lying on the ground, she took in her surroundings. It was clearly afternoon now and the ground around her was littered with dead leaves and broken branches. The air was dry and there was no wind. She enclosed her hand around her wand; just to make sure it was there. As she sat up, she saw Katniss beginning to stir at the corner of her eye. Hermione went closer to her and noticed the bow in Katniss' hand. Guess that wasn't a part of her hallucination.

"You okay?" she was surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. Had she been screaming? Hopefully not. She turned her attention back to the girl lying in a shallow hole in front of her. Katniss had already begun to sit up.

"Okay enough. How many days have passed? Who else survived?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know—I just woke up as well. But I think Glimmer died from the tracker jacker stings."

"Yeah, it would be impossible for her to survive from that."

No one spoke for a while.

"Katniss, it has just occurred to me. What Glimmer told me—was it true?"

She inclined her head in curiosity and slight confusion. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you were telling people horrible things about me."

Katniss looked confused. "I never said anything like that."

"Then wh…" Hermione stopped as realization hit her. She felt naïve and stupid all of a sudden. "I can't believe I'd actually believe in anything Glimmer said."

"Comprehension dawned of Katniss. "Oh… So that's what you were talking about during training. I thought you were just one of those tributes that go crazy because of the Games. They start seeing danger in everything."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I still can't believe I actually believed her!"

"I don't blame you. It's kind of hard to know whom to trust in these Games… Hey, what _is _that thing?" Katniss pointed to Hermione's wand.

"Oh, this? I-i-it's n-nothing… " Hermione stuttered and was suddenly interested in a leaf lying next to her.

"Oh, come on. Everyone saw what happened at the Cornucopia. You can't possibly think you can fool me. How'd you get it in?" Katniss looked at her curiously.

Hermione pondered for a moment then smiled. "It's called acting," she whispered so the audience won't hear. "It wasn't really that hard. I just made up a story about a family heirloom." We both laughed.

"That's interesting. But how does it do… what it does?"

Hermione pretended not to hear her. "Passing thought. Do you know what this place was called before Panem existed?"

Noting the sudden change in subject, Katniss replied, "It was called…" she had to think hard. It was taught in history class at their school but she never thought it important enough to be remembered. "North America… I think."

That confirmed Hermione's suspicion.

"Where did you get those burns anyway?" she said, diverting the attention from herself.

"Oh. Sometimes the Capitol messes with nature in these Games. They have full control of the arena so I guess they wanted to lure me closer to another tribute since I was wandering too far. So they sent the fire."

A thought suddenly hit Hermione. After her encounter with Cato and Clove, before the tracker jacker incident, many strange, unnatural things happened. It was as if the forest suddenly awakened and started attacking her. There were landslides, fire, strange creatures coming out of nowhere and attacking her, falling trees, quick sand… she couldn't even remember half of it. She always had no choice but to use her wand. Maybe the Gamemakers wanted to know the capabilities of her "weapon". Since her "performances" had been broadcasted all over Panem, why hadn't the other wizards have found her out yet and arrested her for using magic in front of muggles? Could the wizards possibly have gone extinct? That isn't possible right?

While within her thoughts, Katniss noticed a boot sticking out from the trees. "Rue!" she said in a friendly voice.

The small girl slowly appeared through the trees. She walked hesitantly toward them.

"Thanks for telling us about the tracker jackers," Katniss said trying to remove the tension.

"Yeah. Thanks," Hermione followed suit.

Rue looked at both of them—pondering whether she should trust them or run away before they got to their feet.

"Why don't you sit down?" Katniss invited. She turned to Hermione. "What do you think of an alliance of three?"

Hermione smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"You want me as your ally?" Rue sounded surprised.

"Sure, why not? You're real light on your feet," Katniss said.

"And your senses are sharp," Hermione said. The tension around them dropped. It was a little windy now and there was a little rustling of leaves on the bushes beside them.

Rue smiled and sat down next to them. "I know how to fix those tracker jacker stings."

Hermione almost forgot about the stings. "Really? How?"

"Using these leaves." Rue brought out a handful of leaves out of her pocket.

"Oh yeah. My mother has some of those," Katniss said. "She crushes them and applies the stuff to some of her patients."

To both of the older girls' surprise, Rue put the leaves in her mouth and started chewing. Then she spit on Hermione's stings and later, Katniss'. The leaves felt relieving and pretty soon, Katniss offered Rue some burn ointment. _It's nice to finally have some company, _Hermione thought. After some time, Katniss got up to go hunting and Rue went to gather berries. Hermione volunteered to gather some berries as well at another part of the forest. Pretty soon she found herself walking among the trees all alone again.

As she knelt beside a bush and started filling a jar, she heard a twig snap behind her, followed by some scuffling and a voice. She immediately turned around and armed herself. However, there was no one there. The ground before her was bare—there was no way the person could have hidden that fast. Slowly, she picked up her jar half-filled with berries and went the opposite direction. She couldn't help but think that the voice sounded way too familiar.

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think:-)**


	10. Mudball

"Tell me a story. Please!"

Hermione sighed. Rue had been asking for a story for probably the tenth time now. She said she needed something to distract herself and to calm her nerves. And who can blame her? What they were doing is kind of risky. The tables were turned; they were playing offense now.

"For the tenth time Rue, I can't. Someone will hear us. Then we'll be in more danger," Hermione replied. It's been ten minutes since they lighted the first fire. Katniss developed a plan against the Careers that involves taking away from them their very means of survival: their mountain of food and supplies. While Katniss was situated at the Career's camp, Hermione and Rue would be starting fires in three different locations to distract their adversary.

"Then we'll be real quiet."

Hermione gave in. "Okay, fine. But keep your guard and be alert." Hermione paused for a moment; deciding on what story to tell her. "This story," she whispered as quietly as she could, "is about a girl who loves to read. She works hard and studies diligently so she can get high grades. One day, a red-haired boy was jealous of her because she had successfully accomplished the… task given to them by their Professor while he didn't. You see, this boy wasn't very smart so—Ow!"

A ball of mud hit Hermione on the back of her head. The two girls swiftly turned around, expecting to see one of the other tributes. But there was no one there. With eyes shooting all over the place in search of the culprit and with their hearts thumping wildly in their chests, Hermione and Rue cautiously backed away with wand and knife in front of them. Five paces—no one showed up. Ten paces—still, no one. Fifteen—they were kind of far now. Twenty—they broke for a run.

"Looks like that's all for storytelling for today," Hermione said.

"At least it was not a knife," Rue replied.

"Yeah…" They slowed down to a walking pace. No one was after them. Why _was _it a ball of mud and not a knife? Why didn't they see anyone? Why wasn't anyone chasing them now? All these questions raced in Hermione's head and it all went back to the voice that she heard yesterday. Something was going on here…

"Hermione, it's the second fire," Rue said. She started picking up some sticks and got to work.

"We'd better hurry. I've got a feeling the Career's are on our trail already," Hermione said as she went to help.

"Yeah, me too." A few whiffs of smoke rose to the sky. "I wonder how Katniss is doing."

"I believe she's safe from flying mudballs."

Rue laughed. Fire licked up the pile of green wood and dead leaves and the smoke thickened as it rose above the trees. "Let's head to the third fire."

Hermione nodded and they headed to the next location.

A few minutes after carefully trudging through roots, plants, and undergrowth, a loud explosion erupted from the lake. Hermione started and turned to her companion. "What was that?"

"That was probably Katniss! I hope she's okay."

"She's done it," Hermione said as she looked to the direction of the lake. "Looks like we're done here. Let's go and head to the agreed meeting place."

"Wait. Let's first send her a signal." Rue looked around her. "Mockingjay… mockingjay…"

"Look! There's one!" Hermione said, pointing high above them.

"Hmm… Must be nice to be able to fly…"

"No, it's not," Hermione said to herself, remembering her attempts at a broom. Rue hummed her four note tune. The mockingjay paused and relayed it. Then another mockingjay, a little far off, repeated melody. Pretty soon, the forest around them was filled with the melodious song of the birds. Hermione and Rue waited. Even after the mockingjays' song died, they still didn't hear the response they were hoping for.

"Why isn't Katniss singing back?" Rue said worriedly. "Let's go to the lake. She might need our help."

Hermione followed her for a second before stopping and grabbing Rue's arm. "Wait! Didn't Katniss tell us earlier this morning that no matter what happens, we should head to the meeting place?"

Rue looked distressed and was caught between two choices. "Yes, but she might be in danger!"

Among the foliage to their right, there were some scuffling noises. The two girls forgot what they were talking about and hid behind a tree. They couldn't see him, but they could hear him.

"I can't believe this! Blasted Cato! Who does he think I am? Some sidekick? Making me wait here and look for the fire starter while he goes back with Clove…" The voice trailed off farther into the forest. It disappeared before Hermione nor Rue could do anything.

"What was that?" Rue asked.

"I think it's the boy from District 1. We'd better be more careful while going around in these parts."

Rue nodded. "It's getting dark already. The lake's too far and besides, there's no canon. I think we'd better retire for the night first," she whispered.

"I second that," Hermione said as she began to climb the tree they were hiding behind. It was sturdy and it had enough leaves to provide concealment.

After choosing a good fork in the tree, Hermione took her place beside Rue in Katniss' sleeping bag. "This sleeping bag is really useful," Hermione said. "The nights here in the arena are way too cold."

Before Rue could say anything, a canon sounded clearly through the arena. Both of the girls' hearts skipped a beat and they looked at each other with panic in their eyes. No one had to say anything. They would just have to wait for tonight; when the faces of the dead would be shown across the sky.

After some time, the seal of the Capitol hovered in the sky. The anthem played. Holding their breaths, Hermione and Rue saw the face of Terry Copper, the boy from District 3, among the stars. Then it went black.

A sigh of relief escaped from both girls. But Hermione felt dread. Though she didn't know Terry all too well, images of their little conversations played in her mind. How could they stand all this death and cruelty? Surely Panem is tired of watching these events being played to them. Nevertheless, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes. It was a little late now and yet Rue was still asleep beside her. She shook her awake and they carefully packed their things again and landed on the ground.

"Let's see…" Hermione said while examining the contents of her pack. "All we have left is some groosling and a few roots. It'll be good for one meal." The two of them ate and immediately started on their trek to the agreed meeting place.

A little farther off, Hermione's hand went to her pocket. "Hold on," Hermione said. "I think I dropped something." She went back through the foliage and picked up her knife that must have fallen off. But there was something else on the ground. Hermione looked closely and saw that it was a piece of rope.

Suddenly, huge arms locked her from behind. Hermione gasped, unable to move. She tried to make a sound to warn Rue but all she managed was a small whimpering sound. She turned her head and saw the boy from District 1. He had a mean smile on his face. "Gotcha," he said.

One of his arms was able to hold her from behind while the other one held a knife to her chest. Then the boy, without second thoughts, thrust the knife into her heart. Fortunately, Hermione was able to dodge it. It didn't hit her heart but she was still stabbed near the chest. He let her go and walked to the direction Hermione came from. Collapsing to the ground, with one hand trying to staunch her wound, Hermione heard Rue's song echoed by the mockingjays all around her. Then the song was repeated. _Katniss must be nearby, _Hermione thought. Half walking, half crawling, she made her way to Rue. Then she heard her scream.

"Hermione! Katniss!"

Hermione quickly brushed aside a huge leaf blocking her path. And there, in front of her was Rue, entangled in a net made from the same rope she saw earlier. Across from her was Katniss. Before anyone could do anything, the spear from the boy entered Rue's body. Then Katniss' arrow found the boy before he could pull out his spear.

Katniss rearmed herself and shouted, "Are there more? Are there more?" Rue had to say no many times before she could hear it.

"Rue!" Hermione croaked as she staggered to the scene. She sat beside Rue and pushed away the body of the boy from District 1. Katniss cut away the net. Rue's wound was obviously fatal.

"You blew up the food?" Rue whispered.

"Every last bit," Katniss said. The canon of the boy from District 1 sounded.

"I'm sorry," Hermione finally said. "I'm sorry that I… I…"

Rue held a hand up as if to stop her. "It's okay. Neither of us would've been able to stop it. You're wounded too." Her gaze dropped to Hermione's bloody shirt. Tears started flowing down Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione…" Rue said after a few moments of silent grief. "…finish the story."

Hermione held Rue's hand. "Well… the boy insulted the girl so she went crying in the girl's bathroom. This was why she didn't hear about… about the troll. Courage brought the boy and his friend to save her and fight the troll even though they knew the risk. Because of that, it started a beautiful and lasting friendship."

Rue smiled. "It's a beautiful story." She drew a breath. Her life was slowly escaping her. "Katniss… sing."

Katniss looked confused; but as it was the young girl's last request, she swallowed and started to sing.

Hermione had never heard the song before; but she thought it was beautiful. Her tears flow silently. After the last lines, Rue's canon sounded.


	11. Under the Cloak

"Hermione, you've been wounded!" Katniss said in panic as she realized the state of her remaining companion in the Games. The two have just set on moving out again and trying to find a new place to stay.

"The boy… district 1…" Hermione tried to speak as the strength and consciousness seeped out from her. She staggered a bit before Katniss took her arm and started to half carry her where they walked.

"Don't talk. You need to save whatever energy you have left," Katniss said while trying to adjust to the weight bearing upon her. "We need to find a river to clean you up."

They made their way through the foliage with very little progress. The sky was darkening with gray clouds over them.

"You're losing too much blood!" Katniss panicked under her breath. She quickly looked around for any sign of the river. Fortunately, it was not too far from where they stood so it didn't take them too long to find it.

Katniss plopped Hermione onto a big rock next to the flowing waters to keep the wound in elevation. She held her breath as she examined the wound. It was a deep cut and it was very close to the heart. A little too close. Katniss filled up a bottle with some river water and poured a stream of it to wash the blood and dirt from the wound. Then she made a compress and tightly secured it with a self-made bandage to stop the bleeding. Hermione seemed to be slowly regaining her consciousness.

"That should do it," Katniss said triumphantly.

"Thanks Katniss," Hermione gasped.

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly, the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith was heard overhead. He was saying that there had been a rule change. Hermione and Katniss looked at each other in a brief moment of confusion. According to Claudius, both tributes from the same district can win if they're the last ones left in the arena.

At first, Katniss contemplated the possibilities of the new rule over in her head. Then she looked sympathetically at Hermione. This wouldn't be able to benefit her because her male counterpart was already dead. Hermione knew that Katniss was already thinking of Peeta as they exchanged glances. What will happen if the three of them will become allies? The two of them will fight together so they'll have the greater edge. She'll be that other girl that they will eventually have to kill. In the end, even if they all make it together, it's either her or the two that will have to die and it will be by the other's hands. There has got to be a way to change this. Hermione just couldn't imagine Katniss being dead.

"You go and find him," Hermione said.

"Who?" Katniss said absent-mindedly as she snapped back from her thoughts.

"The boy… Peeta. You guys can work together and win."

"What about you? I can't leave you in the state you're in."

"Trust me. I'll be alright. Look, the blood's already stopped flowing. And there are only a handful of us left; it would be better if we separate now."

Katniss thought for a moment and when she finally decided, she stood up. "I'm gonna go look for Peeta. Then I'll come back. You'd better be here when I do." She sprinted away following the river upstream. Hermione thought of escaping but both of them knew that she was not going anywhere in her state. They had chosen a good hiding place—huge rocks provided her with a refuge and if that wasn't enough, bushes grew strategically around her which prevented her from being seen by a passing tribute.

A few minutes of solitude and peace had passed when Hermione heard careless shoving and muttering a little to her right although there was no one there. She was already suspecting this, so, in disgust that they had been spying on her for quite some time now, she threw a ball of mud at them.

"Ow! Hey!" a voice said as the ball of mud hit something invisible and dropped to the ground. There was a little angry murmuring as Hermione began to chuckle. Then someone whispered, _Muffliato._

Hermione knew the spell and how none of the cameras or anyone around them will be able to hear anything she was going to say—so long as she kept a moderate volume. "So much for stealth," she said while trying to make it appear that she was just murmuring or humming a tune because, unfortunately, Panem would still be able to see her mouth moving.

"It was Ron, he kept on squirming!" Harry said underneath the cloak.

"I wasn't squirming!" Ron defended.

"Were you guys spying on me?" Hermione didn't know whether to be angry that they were sneaking on her or relieved to know that her friends were there.

"No! Why would we spy on you?" Ron said.

"Actually," Harry said in a calmer tone, "Dumbledore told us to keep an eye on you while not showing ourselves. But some of us are not too good at it."

"Are you trying to say something?" Ron retorted.

"You threw a ball of mud at her yesterday! Did you think flying mudballs was an ordinary sight for the muggles?"

"It could be in this world…" Ron muttered.

"Wait, why would you throw a ball of mud at me, Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"You're just so full of yourself now that you could perform the spell when you were in first year while others can't so you tell everybody about it."

"What are you… Oh… The story I told Rue… I didn't mean to offend you."

"But it was kind of true. He couldn't do the levitating spell right back then," Harry said.

Ron started to speak but Hermione was faster than him. "But why hide yourselves? Why can't we just get out of here now?"

"Because Dumbledore said so," Harry replied.

"He said that this was a rather thought of and complicated plan. We can't just get you out of here that easily," Ron explained.

"Dumbledore learned that many muggles will bear witness to it because everything's on live tv. And there's also a powerful magic that's somewhat obstructing something. He didn't fill in on us much with all the details. All he told us was to keep an eye on you because he also learned about the… you know… the Games," Harry said.

"Yeah, there was this girl who was about to get you yesterday after you were stabbed but I used a petrifying spell on her," Ron said proudly. Hermione smiled because Ron was being Ron and she wasn't dead.

"Yeah, sorry about letting you get stabbed back there. It's just that when we woke up, you and your friend were already gone. It took a while for us to find you. And when we did, we were too late," Harry said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that you guys are here. I'd hug both of you right now but that will blow your cover—or whatever's left of it," Hermione said.

"So yeah. We'll just stay alive until Dumbledore gets here… whenever that is," Ron said.

Then it began to rain. It was a slight drizzle at first but it was eventually getting stronger. Then Hermione saw Katniss running toward her. She heard Harry and Ron back up while Harry broke the _Muffliato_ spell.

"Hermione, come on! We'd better get under shelter before we get soaked."

Hermione looked back to where her friends were but she wasn't sure where they were now. She stood up and, aided by Katniss, made her way to a cave made from giant rocks where Katniss led her. She saw that Peeta was already inside trying to sleep. She suddenly realized that she was very tired so she collapsed on a blanket and immediately fell into slumber.


End file.
